projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Quest 64
Jared looks bored as he plays Quest 64. Synopsis Jared was excited for a RPG on the Nintendo 64 that wasn't made by Nintendo. However, everyone (including Jared) thinks it sucks. Jared sets off to find out why - it took him 20 minutes. The first thing he notices is the horrible hair style of the main character. He discusses the story, and finds this is another game where the player has to collect four treasures of the elements. He shows up a copy of Final Fantasy again. The camera is impossible to manage. Jared appreciates the large expansive world to run around in. The battles are boring, and it is more about who slaps each other best, however later on spells can be used, and they are much more interesting. However, the spells themselves are boring and repetitive. Many of them are different sized rocks, or many rocks. More often than not, the spells will miss as there is no targeting system. It isn't possible to get all four elements to the maximum level, and one of them must be water, as it is the only one that gives a healing spell. Earth is the other one because it has basically the best spells in the game. The Magic Barrier allows you to win the game, as it makes the player invincible to magic attacks, and everything uses magic attacks. The worst thing about Quest 64 is that there is no traditional leveling up, each increase in attack, defense etc depends on the player's actions during fights, but every action works against each other. Battles are also boring, so Jared didn't want to have to grind over and over. Jared finds the Agility stat is the easiest to do. It's just running around. He leaves the game going for 27 hours, and is stocked to find his stat did not go up very much at all. Everything is free, and every item is just given out. The plot is so bad it isn't worth being made fun of. The characters are desperate for their orbs, but upon returning them, they all say that the player can keep it. Jared walks through the final area of the game, and is given the quest item that should have meant he won by Shannon who just keeps on appearing - but that's not the end of the game. Jared kills Mammon using the magic shield and dropping rocks on him just like any other enemy. He talks to Shannon again, and then an epilogue and credit roll. There was a no-assed effort put into the ending of this game. Quest 64 leaves the player feeling shallow and empty. The game is souless, but it is a boring version of what a RPG should be. The spells are repetitive and uninspired, and the leveling system works against itself. The story doesn't exist until the end of the game. It cost Jared $80 when it came out. It's now worth $3. Category:Videos Category:ProReview